Leah's Happy Ending
by uniqueimperfection
Summary: Leah finds her Happy Ending in the most unexpected places. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight. This story was written out of pure entertainment. _

_**Pixie Says: **__I just wanted to play with this idea a friend gave me a few weeks ago. It wasn't in my intentions to write it at all until after I finish my Cinderwolf Story but I decided to hit it with a one-shot. _

_I sort of dreamt about this, well sort of. That's why I was able to write it out and really pull through with the story._

_Hopefully you guys like this. _

_Enjoy!_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to review. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Leah's Happy Ending.**

The morning sun shone brightly above as I drove from the Seattle Airport to La Push. Mom was in the passenger's seat babbling on and on about her wedding details with Charlie.

I agreed to be her maid of honor, hence why I flew all the way from Chicago to be with her this summer until her wedding in September. It's been five long years since I've been back in La Push. After everyone had their happy endings, I decided to pursue mine elsewhere. I left La Push and headed east, landing myself in Chicago, Illinois.

I decided to attend school there, The University of Chicago. It was a prestigious school, highly pricey but I pulled through with it. I always wanted to be a lawyer, or at least study law. I never got the chance until I finally moved away from the hell I built in La Push.

I was no longer bitchy towards everything; I mean I still am a smart mouth. I've dated since I moved out but never anything serious. I still phased, I had better control of myself now and only phased to run around the woods by the apartment I lived in. My roommate probably wonders where I go at night; then again she probably thinks I'm hooking up with the cute guy from the apartment next to us.

He was a good looking guy, charmer, been on a couple dates with him but I didn't imprint on him. So to save him the agony that I carry as a curse I never got serious with the guy.

Besides, I was a Law student. I have more things on my mind. I haven't kept in touch with the pack that much. Jake would call every now and then. Seth would call twice a month, Embry called every now and then. Sam attempted to call but I hung up on him the first three months, after that he just stopped trying. Mom called me a billion times more than needed but she eventually lessened the count to a million as the years went by.

I guess I missed out on a lot of things, I didn't mind, everyone seemed well off without me.

"Oh and Seth, Seth has a girlfriend."Mom spoke up which obviously caught my attention. Seth has a girlfriend? That was like a miracle unless it was imprinting then that's a different story.

"Shit. Really? Seth? No Imprint?" I asked looking at her. I stared at her with disbelief before she smacked my head. She was still the same old Sue Clearwater alright, the mom I missed having around.

"Keep your eyes on the road young lady. And watch your mouth. I raised you right." She answered with stern words that I knew she was being serious. I laughed but I did as told and kept my eyes on the road.

"So he has a girlfriend? Not an imprint?"I asked when we hit the stop light. I took a glance at her before the light went to green and I looked back on the road.

"No, just old fashion love. Now how about you? You haven't aged a day pass seventeen and you are in your mid twenties. You need to get married soon Lee." She informed me. I raised a brow at her before I busted out laughing.

Me? Leah Clearwater? Getting Married? Hah! That was an obvious giveaway that it will never happen. It was not going to. I may seem different because I moved away from La Push but I was still on the "Against Imprinting and Against Love" Campaign. Hell I was the President of that campaign.

"No thanks mom. Besides, I can't get too serious with anyone. I'm not that much of an idiot to get engaged then imprint."I scoffed; I still hated Sam Uley for imprinting on Emily. Hell I was bitter about it. But the past was the past. I knew there was nothing I could do about it and there was nothing Sam Uley wanted to do about it.

"So what happened to that one boy you told me about?"She asked and I shook my head, she was so nosy about my love life because she was about to be married with Charlie Swan.

I was a little excited to see everyone, and as much as I hated to admit it I was ok with seeing the Cullens.

Yes, no more hate for them. I hate the other leeches but not the Cullens. I guess after a while you just learn to deal with it and suck it up.

"No boy. We didn't get serious. Just a few dates nothing big."I answered, shrugging. "Come on mom, you know better than to ask about my anti-love life. How about you tell me about you and Charlie? You agreeing to marry Charlie was beyond shocking. I guess I have to be related to that vampire lover now."

"You said you don't hate the Cullens any more, Leah."She stated knowingly.

"I don't. Rosalie and I can relate. Alice is ok, just not when she's over obsessive with fashion or party planning. Plus she knows what's good to wear. Bella is, ok I guess. For your happiness I'll suck up my hate for them and deal with it. And No pun intended." I said with a smile on my lips, turning to look at my mom for a second before I finally sped down the last bit of the road and to the driveway.

I raised a brow as I got my stuff out of the trunk of the van. It was then I noticed the cars, the music and the chatter coming from inside.

"Hey mom did you invite the entire tribe or something for my welcome home party? Because seriously I don't want to see them all."I felt slightly shy. Odd feeling being shy but I didn't want to see everyone now. All I wanted to do was go up to my room and sleep. My flight was tiring as hell and I couldn't sleep because some little brat kept poking fun of me, Calling me Pocahontas and throwing peanuts at me. Stupid kids.

"Oh I did not plan this, Alice did."My mom spoke as she took some of my bags from my hands.

I slapped my forehead. Ofcourse Alice knew I would be back and ofcourse she would throw a party in honor of it. How fun.

I sighed as I followed my mom up the front steps of the porch. It brings back memories to be back; actually it was good to be back.

I had to admit I missed this place, just even a tiny bit I did. As my mom opened the door, I heard everyone say, "Welcome Back!"

I was forced to smile as I glanced in the room seeing everyone. God, I was feeling like such a wuss because I was on the brink of tears. It was then I felt a wave of calm hit me. It help get rid of those emotions and I instantly looked at Jasper.

"Thanks. I guess?" I said before I was pounced on by Seth.

I stumbled back slightly and patted the poor boy on the back, "Uh hey Seth, I missed you too. Great to see ya. Now get the hell off me before I throw you across the room."

He chuckled but he stayed there, hugging me and not wanting to let go. So I leave for a few years and I have my brother attached to me when I come back? How freaking dandy.

"Seth, I think we need to give Leah some space." I heard Jacob holler at him. I smirked; the idiot had some brain since Seth did move away from me. Sniffing away like the crybaby he was.

"Black."I greeted looking at him as he stood in front of me. He definitely changed. Everyone seemed like they did, mature and happier.

"Clearwater."He said with a smirk on his lips. We stood in silence before he finally pulled me into an embrace.

I laughed as I hugged him in return. "You are such a girl."

He chuckled as we finally released each other. It went on like that for a few minutes. Embry, Quil, Kim, Claire, Jared, Collin, Brady, Billy, Old Quil, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Nessie, everyone, hell even Paul and I shared a hug.

It was good to be back.

"Oh well looks like it's time to eat! Well then!" Alice spoke as I nodded. Looks like the pack still had that monster appetite because all the boys charged for the kitchen. Their imprints, stayed in the living room talking to me about what I have been up to since last time. I guess it was catching up time. We were all sharing stories of the past five years. It was girl chatter I missed out on.

"Sorry we're late" I heard a familiar sweet voice call out from the door. I knew who that voice belonged to, Emily Young-no Scratch that Emily Uley.

I agreed to be a bridesmaid at their damn wedding, how could I forget? Behind her soon entered Sam.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw my mom signal me to greet them. I whined for a second before finally getting up from the couch and to the door.

"Hey Emily. Nice to see you again."I said as I hugged her, and she returned the kind gesture.

"It's nice to see you're back Lee, We've all missed you."She said as she pulled away from our little hug to look at me. "Leah, you look different. You look great! Oh and I brought muffins." She said showing me the basket she had made.

Before I could even say anything I saw Jake take the Basket and soon it was attacked by the boys. I shook my head before turning back to Emily.

"Thanks for coming and the muffins. And yeah, you look different yourself." I said before looking at Sam. I felt my heart plunge to the bottom of my stomach but I took a deep breath as I looked at him.

This would be my complete closure from Sam. I needed it.

"Hello Sam." I greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"You look great Leah and welcome back. We really did miss you." He said honestly. I knew what he was about to say, apologize for the past and all that but I think now It's my turn.

"Look I know this isn't the best time but I just wanted to sa-"He began but I interrupted him quickly.

"It's fine Sam. I understand, just forget we ever happened. Forget you ever hurt me and just be happy. Live happy with Emily and just stop with the apologizing crap because it seriously is getting old. I'm over it. And so should you. The only reason I keep going back to it is because you keep bringing it up. So why don't we just both forget it? Get over it and move on." I said, my eyes locking with his. The same ones I wished I could get lost in every day for the rest of my life.

But it was over, I was done with Sam. I was no longer his and he was no longer mine. For all the rest of our lives it was the end of the road.

I saw him feel pained, hurt almost. But I had to go my way, and the road I was taking was no longer being burdened by the past pains caused by Sam Uley.

I smiled as I kissed his cheek, it was then he looked stunned. It was as if all these years he had been waiting for my lips to be pressed against his but he knew it would never happen and this was as close to it as he would get.

I turned away from him and it was that moment, I locked eyes with someone else.

His eyes reminded me of Sam's, the same exact features that belonged to Sam and he was in the arms of Emily. I stared at him for what seemed like eternity and a day. The whole room had faded into the abyss and all that existed was the small child and I. I felt my heart quench at the sight of him. That moment nothing mattered, nothing at all.

"Hey Lee, You want the last muffin?"Seth asked, blocking my view of the child and soon snapping me back to reality.

I blinked a few times before I looked at him, "Huh?"I asked. Then I came to realization with myself.

I Fucking Imprinted. Holy Shit. Shit Shit Shit. On a little five year old kid that reminded me of Sam. Could this get any worse?

I mentally scolded myself, muttering curses over and over. I probably looked insane.

"Hey Leah, I want to introduce you to someone. He's been asking me to talk to you." Emily began as she approached me. I gave her a curious look before looking down at the child hiding behind her legs.

I looked at her before bending down to his height; the boy was precious and adorable. He really reminded me of Sam when he was still that age.

"Hi there."I greeted softly. By this time the entire room's focus shifted on us.

"Sorry Samuels a little shy. I guess he inherited his looks from Sam and his personality from me."Emily spoke and I froze.

I imprinted on their child? I felt sick to my stomach my closure with Sam will never exist now. It'll just be a constant reminder to both of us of what could've been.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, I was fighting with myself. I knew I had to move on from Sam, but imprinting on his child was another story. I felt the strange pull on me it was a magnetic force I couldn't fight. I didn't want to fight it at all; it was as if I lost all will to a young boy.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the boy look at me before hiding behind Emily yet again. "I'm Leah. What's your name?"I asked.

"Sam." He said simply, his big brown eyes twinkled as he locked eyes with me. I felt a warm smile tug on my lips as I looked at him. The name was already horrible, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat happy. Relieved even.

"It's nice to meet you Sam."I answered and finally he walked towards me, standing right in front of me.

"You're pretty Lee." He said in a childish voice. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. I called me Lee, and complimented me. It reminded me of Sam when we were five, he said the same exact thing to me.

Fate was sick and twisted indeed.

"Thank you, Sam. "I said looking over at him. My smile never faded away from my lips. The entire room watched us; I knew full well the pack knew what was happening. Hell the whole house knew, with the exception of Charlie but he'll get filled in later.

"I know you and I are going to be good friends Lee."He said brightly. For a small five year old he knew a lot more than average. And to be honest, I think this is a good thing. A very good thing.

I nodded as I smiled at him, "You know what? I think so too Sam."I answered as I offered him my hand which he took and I rose from my position, looking down at the small child who held my hand.

And for once in my life, I felt like I was never going to be alone. I felt as if my life was going good from now on. I felt complete. I felt as if everything was finally right.

And finally, I, Leah Clearwater, had her happy ending with her very own Sam Uley.

* * *

_**Pixie says:**__ Ok so that was my one-shot at a Leah/Sam story. Kinds of a shot at what would've happen. _

_It was an idea. I had a dream Leah imprinted on a child. _

_I went along with the idea and my dream and bam this happened. _

_I don't think I'll make this a chapter story though it could be. But I think this was better left off as a one-shot deal._

_Hope that was a good read to you all. _

_Now Review. :] Because Reviews make me happy and you all should. _

_Oh and Read my other Leah story; __A Cinderwolf Story._

_Thanks for Reading!_

_**PIXIE OUT CIAO!**_


End file.
